Crave You
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: He serves her in every way possible. Every day, it happens at the same time. With a press of a button, he's there to fulfill her most personal desires in any way he can.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE**

 **This is a Secret Santa I did for melness0128 on AO3. I wanted to post it here for anyone else that might want to read it! Happy New Years Everyone! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **Crave You  
**_

A soft, tired sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back into the cushioning of her high backed armchair. Her elbow rested on the heavily padded arm, her cheek resting on her fist as she looked down at the paper work on her large, regal desk. Her darkened eyes flickered up to the ornate clock on her wall. A smile touched her red painted lips.

It was time.

One perfectly manicured brow rose in amusement. She leaned forward and pressed a small button on her desk. She leaned back, crossing her legs at the knee and waited. She knew she wouldn't wait long.

And she didn't.

Barely a minute later, there was a heavy knock on the door, filling the beautiful office with the strong, sharps raps of knuckles on wood. A tingle of excitement ran down her spine. It was her favorite part of the day. "Come in," she said darkly, lifting her chin and watching with a scrutinizing gaze as the door slowly opened and a tall, bronze skinned man walked in.

He embodied to word handsome: tall, muscular, a square, chiseled jaw with a perfectly kept goatee that framed his mouth. He had long, onyx hair, currently wrapped up into a tight bun. His chest was broad, his waist narrow and a perfectly grabable ass. But what really made him stand out, were his eyes. They were grey, silver almost and striking. And the tattoo under his black tank top, that ran from his chest to his wrist only accentuated how toned his right arm was.

"You rang Mistress Nattie?" he asked, his voice low, deep and rich like silk against naked skin.

Nattie felt another shiver run down her spine, making her sit up straight in her chair. "Yes, Roman," she answered, beckoning him to come closer with the curl of her index finger. "Be a good boy and kneel down by my feet."

Roman didn't hesitate to walk over to his mistress' side and lower to his knees, his large hands on his thighs. His eyes rose over her long shapely legs, loving how smooth they looked before they met the short pencil skirt at the knee. He smiled at her, his eyes rising over the tailored blazer, her button up shirt a light pink, starkly contrasting with the coal black suit. Finally, he made it to her face, her sweet, beautiful face, her full, plump lips, and intimidating hazel eyes.

"Take my shoes off and rub my feet," Nattie commanded, holding out one foot for Roman to start on. She groaned in appreciation as his warm hands touched the edge of her stiletto heel, his fingers delicately pulling at the straps and sliding it off before setting it next to her chair. "I'm quite tired today."

Roman went right to work, rubbing at the soft, soles, noticing that she'd recently had a pedicure, her toes a striking shade of pink that matched her shirt. "Tough day Mistress?" he asked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her foot.

"Buttering me up?" Nattie asked with a chuckle, resting her arm back on the rest and letting her cheek lie in her palm.

"No Ma'am."

"Oh, I'd hoped you were," she teased, still smiling as his gentle hands continued to massage. She let out a sigh, enjoying the rough pressure, yet tender touch. "Daddy's wanting me to come to another meeting later this week to close another deal. I do wish he'd just retire."

Roman was silent, shifting so he was only on one knee, his other up so he could rest Nattie's foot on his thigh. He took her other foot and once again delicately took off her heel before he went to work on it too.

"So quiet today," Nattie went on, lifting her foot out of Roman's hands and placed her toes right under his chin. She eased it upwards so that his eyes finally rose and met hers. "Something on your mind?"

Roman took a moment to smirk, knowing to keep his tongue in check. His back was still healing from the last set of lashings she'd given him for being overly cheeky. "No Ma'am," he answered, his voice so low it was almost a growl.

Nattie smirked, rising her foot just a little more. "Oh?" she questioned. She could already tell Roman was in a mood, but she could easily handle it. After all, he was her personal _assistant_. "I think you're telling me a lie."

Roman's own brow rose, give a slightly defiant look. "Never." His voice grew lower, thicker and he swore he saw his mistress shiver. His eyes flickered shut as he felt the curved pad of her toe slide down his throat, over his Adam's apple and down to the middle of his chest. He let out a breathless sigh, grunting once he was pushed back. His ass hit the floor and Nattie was suddenly standing over him, her gaze dark and heavy on his much bigger body. "Did I displease you?"

Nattie smirked, her eyes narrowing and flashing with pure, carnal lust. "Not yet," she hissed, turning and sitting on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs once again at the knee. "Get in the chair." Her tone was darker, more dominant as she crossed her arms, letting them rest right under her ample breasts. "Now."

Roman repressed the urge to smirk, knowing full well how mean Mistress Nattie could be if he disobeyed early on. He did take his time though, never breaking his gaze with her as he sat in the chair she'd been occupying.

"Defiant today?" she asked, moving to rest her hands on the edge of the desk, one foot resting right between Roman's thick, denim covered thighs. "No matter, I'm in the mood to discipline you."

Roman felt a lightening bold run down him, right to his core. His cock gave a twitch in his jeans, knowing all too well that she had felt it against her bare foot. He saw her smirk widen, a chuckle passing her lips.

"Do you like when I punish you?" she asked, moving her foot in closer, lifting it so the ball of her foot could gently rub against his growing cock. "Such a bad boy Roman."

"Yes Ma'am," Roman groaned, his hands' gripping the arm rests, her light, tender touch already tormenting him. Of course she would do this to him instead. She knew he was still healing from their last intense session. She always took such good care of him.

"Good," she hissed, pulling her foot back and tucking her feet under the desk. "Undo my blazer." It wasn't a request and she left no room for Roman to argue or dawdle.

Roman knew it. He reached forward instantly, careful to take his time and undo the delicate buttons of her favorite blazer. Once finished he pulled back, sitting on the edge of the chair, his eyes meeting hers.

"Take it off."

Roman loved that voice, the authority she had. He did as he was told and slid it off of her and down her arms before he neatly folded it and laid it beside her.

"Undo the buttons on my shirt."

Roman felt his hands start to tremble. No matter how hard he tried, he was always punished for this. He reached for the one closest to her throat, undoing it and moving downwards. He was at the fourth button, at the fullest part of her breasts and once again, without fail, he felt the heat her skin brush against the back of a stray finger.

"Sit!"

Roman immediately let go and sat down, Nattie's narrowed gaze holding him in place. He swallowed hard, waiting for his punishment.

Nattie eyed him, licking her lower lip as she undid the last few buttons and let the shirt hang open, exposing her light pink, lace bra that looked like it might burst from her full breasts. "Every time," she chastised, shaking her head. "I sometimes think you do it on purpose."

Roman swallowed hard, giving his head just a soft, little shake. "No Ma'am," he whimpered, her hand roughly grabbing his chin and pulling it until their noses almost touched. He could feel her moist breath on his lips, his head growing dizzy as he inhaled her sweet smelling perfume. He felt the pads of her fingers digging into his cheek, and he couldn't help but groan.

"Kiss me," she breathed, looking from his thick lips to his widening eyes. "Do it gently."

Without waiting, Roman did just that, tilting his head to the side and pressing a sweet, light kiss to her lips. This was usually a reward later on if he did well, but he wouldn't question her. He felt her hands slide up into his hair, pulling it free from the bun and letting it cascade down his shoulders and back. He didn't pull away until she broke the kiss, her cheeks just as pink as his.

"Take off my skirt." It was breathless, yet still held that demanding tone. She eased off the desk, watching Roman closely as his hands rested on her hips before sliding around to the back and slowly pulled down her zipper.

He eased it down over her voluptuous thighs, before watching it suddenly fall to the floor. He swallowed hard, Nattie sliding back onto the desk, clad in a matching pair of pink lace panties.

"Lean back," she cooed, pushing Roman right in the middle of his chest with her foot again. She looked down his chest, watching as it fell and rose quicker and quicker. She smirked, her eyes finding her target, stretching and throbbing at its denim confinement. "Are you hard?"

Roman barely even opened his mouth.

"Don't lie to me."

A flash of pink touched his cheeks. "Yes," he finally answered, swallowing hard.

Nattie smirked, crossing her legs once again at the knee and leaned forward with her chin in her hand, her elbow on her knee. "Unbutton your jeans and take it out for me," she commanded, watching intently as Roman did exactly as he was told.

Roman unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. As soon as the zipper hit the base, his cock, hard, thick, and heavy fell free, already twitching with a bead of precum forming at the tip. He bit his lip, Nattie's eyes all over his lower half.

A heated hiss softly filled the air. Although it was warm in Nattie's office, his skin was even hotter and the sudden change in temperature from his jeans to the spacious room hit him hard. He reached for his cock, hoping to at least give it a good stroke, but instantly stopped once he saw the narrowed look on Nattie's eyes. She hadn't given him permission for that.

"You don't get to touch anything," she said, scooting until she was almost falling off the edge of her desk. "Not with those hands."

Roman wanted to protest, to groan out anything that would get her to change her mind. He felt his cock throb again, that once small bead larger and starting to slide slowly down his shaft. "Mistress," he started, unsure of what he'd planned on asking once she spread her legs open for him to see.

"You don't like what you see?" she asked, reaching up and pulling her blond hair free from its ponytail. She gave her head a slightly shake, letting it fall down around her. A few stray streaks of pink peeked out from the blond, just a little bit of rebellion in her uniform, formal life.

"Of course I do," Roman whimpered, his cock throbbing harder, another pearl of precum starting down the sloped head. It was more than enough proof that he was telling the truth. His hands gripped the edges of the armchair, his knuckles starting to pale under the pressure. He wanted to run his hands all over her, feel her soft, supple skin, taste every inch of her on his tongue.

Nattie watched the silver eyes run down her curved frame, resting right at the juncture between her legs. She couldn't help but smirk, noticing how that plump lower lip was sucked into Roman's mouth. She knew he could see every bit of her smooth mound through the thin lace. "Something you want?"

"Yes." It was breathless, almost pleading with her to have mercy on him and let him feast on her. "Please, Mistress."

Smiling, Nattie nodded. "No hands Roman," she reminded him breathily, leaning back and spreading her legs just a little wider. Her body was growing hotter, her lower half throbbing with anticipation and arousal. She wanted this, needed it, craved it.

Roman moved from the chair, lowering himself to the floor on his knees. His hands rested on the drawers of the desk, knowing that he couldn't touch himself or Nattie. He leaned in, his heart already racing. He could smell her sweet arousal as he moved in even closer. "May I?" he asked, barely and inch between him and her thinly covered pussy.

Nattie whimpered, his breath teasing her slit through her panties. "Yes," she answered, her voice barely audible. She let out a high-pitched whine, Roman's hot lips pressing against her right thigh. They were moist and sent bolts of lightening up into her center, making her squirm. "Roman!" It was pleading whine, begging him to give her exactly what she wanted.

Roman smirked, moving to her other thigh and pressing a sweet kiss to the same spot. "Please be patient Mistress," he answered, dragging his lips against her smooth skin right up to where the edge of her panties were, the only barrier between him and her sweetness. "I wanna savor this gift."

Nattie watched through half lidded eyes, nibbling her lower lip as Roman moved from one thigh to the other, pressing light, delicate kisses which steadily crept up until he was right in the center, pressing a firmer, hotter kiss right over her panties. She whined and fell back on her desk, papers and folders scattering off the edges and to the floor. "Roman."

Roman smirked, keeping his kisses soft and light. He could taste her on his lips, his kisses only fueling her to grow wetter and wetter, dampening her panties and mixing with traces of his own saliva.

Nattie's back suddenly arched, the hot, wet tongue sliding up her slit and over her covered clit in one slow drag. "R-Roman," she whimpered again, thrusting her hands into his long hair. "Please, don't tease me so much."

Roman pulled back, thinking that it wasn't often that he heard his Mistress asking him for anything. She was a woman that knew exactly what she wanted and had no problems taking it. To hear her practically begging for him to satisfy her, it made his heart flutter wildly in his chest. "May I take them off?" he asked, his own voice a little higher pitched, his cock growing harder and heavier between his legs. He knew it was wet, drooling for attention.

"No hands," Nattie reminded him yet again, smirking as he rose and rested his hands just outside her hips. She watched his eyes grow darker, his pupils dilated with arousal. She sucked in a breath, his lips lowering and dragging over the skin above the low border of her panties. She allowed it, knowing that Roman was still following her directions.

Dragging his teeth over her hip bone, he heard hear let out a gasp, her head falling back. He took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful she looked. Her beautiful, tight and toned body laying there on her desk, blond and pink hair already messy and untamed. He loved seeing her like this. Without another thought, he gently took the edge of her panties into his mouth and slowly started to tug them down.

Nattie lifted her hips, and closed her legs, watching intently as Roman went from one side to the other, tugging her panties down just an inch or two at a time, slowly exposing her nearly hairless mound to the room.

Once the panties were down to her thighs, he couldn't help but shoot a look upwards, smirking at the small patch of hair that was left in the shape of a heart. He continued to pull them down her shapely legs, until the slid completely free and fell to the ground. He could feel his mouth water, those beautiful legs once again spreading.

His eyes darted up to his mistress' face, flushed and wanting. One hand was in her hair, the other resting over her waist. He moved back in, pressing kiss after kiss to her flat belly, moving downwards. If he wasn't allowed, she would've already told him to stop.

His kisses slowed, moving lower and lower until they pressed right on the soft blond heart. His eyes moved up, looking over the curve of Nattie's breasts to her flushed face, her eyes watching his every movement. He smirked, moving down and gently blowing over her glistening folds.

"Roman." It was a tight, hard pressed warning.

"I'm sorry Mistress," he apologized, kissing over the outer lips, licking his lips for the slightest taste of her. It was intoxicating, her hips already trying to ease closer to him. This time he parted his lips and laid his tongue flat against her slit, dragging upwards and narrowing as he grew closer to her clit.

Nattie let out a loud, appreciative whine, that hot tongue circling her clit before his lips clasped around it and gave it a very light suck. She cried out, little zings of pleasure shooting through her. She was already squirming under his light pressure. "Roman," she commanded gently, the hand on her waist lowering to his hand next to her and grabbing it. "Touch me."

Roman pulled back, nodding as his hands instantly went to her sides, his finger tips barely touching her as they glided up to the full cup of her bra. His hands moved to cover the soft cups, massaging them gently through her bra, his thumbs running simultaneously over the ridges her nipples made in the fabric. "You look so beautiful Mistress," he breathed, pulling back completely so that his arms could hook under her legs, letting them hang over his shoulders.

Nattie couldn't help the way her entire body flushed at the compliment. She sighed in return, that hot, wet tongue once again on her pussy, licking and sucking all along the inside of her folds, but never trying to slip into her.

One hand stayed on a firm breast, the other lowered to Nattie's pubic bone, his fingers splayed against the bone as his thumb moved a little lower and pulled back the hood of her clit, exposing the pink little pearl to the assault of his tongue.

"Roman!" Nattie cried out, tears of enjoyment in her eyes, her hips rocking into his face, wanting, needing more of that sweet, addictive pleasure. She ignored the way his beard scratched against her thighs, knowing all to well that if she kept it up, she would more than likely have beard burn on her inner thighs. She also knew it would ache for the next day or so as she sat at her desk. It would be a sweet, torturous reminder of what she was having him do to her in her office.

Roman's other hand left her breast, both hands on her hips as he pulled her even closer, her entire ass hanging off the desk, her lower half being held in place as Roman's mouth moved quicker, his suckling just a little harder. He could feel her winding up, her body tightening. He wanted to push her over the edge, please his mistress to the fullest.

Nattie could feel it growing inside her, her pussy leaking more and more as she grasped her hair in her hand, the other reaching down into Roman's, fisting it and tugging. "Ro-Roman," she whimpered, biting her lower lip as every muscle inside her grew tighter. She was on the edge, each flick of his talented tongue bringing her closer and closer to falling off the edge in a mind shattering orgasm. "Al-almost."

Roman pushed into her harder, clasping his lips around her clit and giving a harder suck just as he flicked his tongue over it. He heard his mistress' scream fill the air, her juices flooding his mouth as her legs tightened around him, refusing to let him move through her entire release. He swallowed all her sweetness down, his tongue lowering to her slit and dragging over it again and again just to make sure he gathered almost all of it.

Nattie's back lowered from its arch to the desk, her breathing labored. Her vision, once blurred from the intensity of her orgasm, started to focus and she could hear the soft smack of lips as they touched her outer lips with the lightest of kisses. "W-Wait," she breathed, shuddering as the last few shudders passed through her. She smiled, loosening her legs and allowing Roman to pull back and breath in a deep breath.

She bit her lower lip, the fire inside her still burning for more. Roman looked gorgeous with her juices glistening in his goatee, his lips red and slightly swollen. "C'mere," she murmured, moving back so she was halfway sitting on the desk, her pussy still throbbing from the amazing tongue job he'd given her.

"Mistress?" Roman asked, watching as Nattie grabbed one end of her shirt and dragged it along his lips, wiping the excess of herself away. He almost started to protest, stating he wanted to keep her taste on his tongue as long as possible.

Nattie chuckled, wrapping one arm around his neck. Without warning, she kissed him softly on the mouth. She heard his deep, guttural moan and her lips instantly parted. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She didn't mind, thinking that it only tasted as sweet as it did because of Roman's mouth. She groaned into his mouth, his tongue perfectly matching her strokes.

Roman felt her leading him back, his bigger body covering hers as their tongues continued to play in his mouth. His eyes were closed, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her to his chest. He let her set the pace, thinking that she rarely kissed him like this. He felt her hand slide through his hair, and he shuddered.

It was times like this, as rare and as few as they happened, that made him wish he was more than her servant. He knew it would never happen, their social standings were too different. He was nothing but a lowly servant to her upper class status. But still, the way she kissed him, the way she fit in his arms, he wanted to be her lover.

Nattie pulled back, relaxing against the desk as Roman's body pushed into her, his cock hard and throbbing as it laid perfectly against her wet folds. "You've made a mess on my floor, haven't you?" she asked teasingly, knowing that if he was already so wet against her, that his cock had already drooled heavily onto her hardwood floor.

Roman shied away, hating that he had to answer her. "Yes, Ma'am," he whispered, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. "I'll clean it right away." He went to pull away, Nattie's legs wrapping around his waist, refusing to let him move.

"I'm not finished yet," she growled, her bedroom eyes once again in full effect. She eased up her grip on Roman's waist as a hand slid between them. "I want this." She wrapped her hand around the thick tool. She heard Roman's gasp before she pushed the head down towards her slit, moistening it before she urged him forward.

Roman was still, waiting for her instruction. Sure, she'd used him plenty of times for his dick to get off, but never in such a way that was so personal, so close. "Mistress?" he questioned, hissing out when he felt her long nails start to dig into his shaft.

"Push in!" she hissed, growing impatient. "I need this, I need you."

Roman's heart did a flip in his chest, his hips pushing forward. No matter how many times he was inside his mistress, he was never prepared for how hot or tight she felt around him, just like a hot, velvet glove. His head sunk into her, his eyes shutting and a low growl rumbling from his throat. "So tight," he whimpered, trying hard not to shove every last inch of his cock into her at once. If he was over zealous, she would punish him and not in a fun way.

Nattie's own eyes were closed, her back arching as both arms once again wrapped around Roman's neck, holding him even closer to her. She breathed in his scent, his hair cascading down around them, curtaining them off from the rest of the world.

It felt so good, being filled by Roman, his cock the perfect girth and length, filling her in a way she'd never experienced before. Once she felt the short, course hairs against her slick lips, she knew he was fully inside her. She knew it wouldn't take long and she'd cum again.

Once he was fully inside her, Roman was still, his brows furrowing as her inner walls constricted around him and then let up and continued the same pattern.

She was teasing him.

He loved it. "Mistress," he whimpered, tucking his face into her neck, his breathing harsh on the sensitive flesh. "May I move?" He had to. He couldn't bear to stay still any longer. It was torture to feel this much pleasure around him and be unable to feel the friction of their bodies.

"Yes," she whimpered in return, sliding a hand through his hair, holding him to her chest as his hips moved slowly out and back in. It was a slow, gentle rhythm he'd started, their bodies pressing into the other, wanting to be even closer than they already were. She couldn't take it, her second orgasm building too rapidly yet staving off because of their gentle motions. She pushed back against him, urging him to quicken his pace.

Roman tried to hold back, wanting to enjoy and relish every moment. He didn't know if it would ever happen again of if this was a once off kind of thing. He finally gave in and his thrusts grew quicker with more intensity, making the legs of the desk scrape loudly against the floor, probably scratching it. He'd happily take punishment for that later.

"More Roman," she whimpered, her legs tightening around his waist, his cock slamming right into the sweet spot inside her, making her toes curl. "I'm so close, please."

There it was again, that pleading tone. Roman whimpered, taking a chance and littering her long neck with sweet, damp kisses. He heard her groan, felt her pulse tickling his lips as he tasted her sweat. "You feel so good," he whimpered, his own orgasm building. He couldn't keep this up. He had to slow down.

Nattie could feel Roman stiffening over her, his back arching, pushing his body even closer to her. His lips felt perfect on her skin and she sighed, tightening her arms around his neck. She'd never let him go. She turned her head, her lips against his ear and whispered, "Look at me."

Roman did as he was told, her voice too gentle to be considered a command. He looked down into her hazel eyes, drinking in the sweet expression of pleasure on her flushed and slightly sweaty face. "Beautiful."

Nattie groaned, those words causing a set of butterflies to go wild in her belly, mixing with the tightness of her quickly building orgasm. "Faster," she urged, wanting to reach the end with Roman. She wanted them to do it together.

"I… I can't," he groaned, pressing his forehead against hers, his body winding up even tighter. He was already on the brink of orgasm. He knew if he sped up, he'd spill into her.

"S'okay," she murmured, moving and tucking her face into his neck, biting down on the thick muscle, drinking in the taste of his sweat. "It's okay."

"Mistress?" Roman was clearly surprised and thrown off at her words.

"I want you to!" she hissed louder, pulling back and meeting his wide-eyed gaze. "Please, I wanna feel it."

Roman didn't need anymore coaxing, his hips starting an unsteady, piston like rhythm in and out, hurrying to bring them both to the end. "M-Mistress Nattie," he whimpered, capturing her sweet lips with his as he felt her start to spasm around his cock.

Nattie couldn't hold on, her clit rubbing against the mound of his public bone as he rammed right into her g-spot over and over again. It was all too much, too quickly. She barely had time to tell Roman as she screamed into his mouth, her second orgasm just as powerful as her first as it ripped through her entire body, making her tremble.

Roman felt it, her entire body shaking under him, her pussy swallowing his cock and convulsing around it, bathing him in wave after wave of her juices. He too couldn't hold back, the intensity of their love making and closeness bringing him right over the edge. "Nattie," he whimpered, driving himself in to the fullest as he came, shooting stream after stream of hot release inside her.

Nattie felt her heart do a summersault in her chest. She'd never heard him say her name like that before, no title, just her first name. It sounded good in his deep, satisfied voice and she loved it. She felt him empty himself inside her, the heat rising from inside her to her chest. Smiling, she guided his head to lay on her chest, his ear right over her heart as he came down. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you."

Roman was too tired to question what she was thanking him for. He'd never came so hard or so much in his life. He was the one that should be thanking her for such a treat. He let out a pleasant groan of appreciation as her hands starting to ease through his sweat damp hair.

He felt himself start to soften and slip free from her center. He went to jerk back, knowing he had to clean his mistress from his seed. "I'm sorry," he breathed, looking down at where their mixed fluids were starting to leak free. He couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight to see his cum dripping from his mistress.

Nattie shook her head, pushing Roman back as she slid off the desk to unsteady feet. "Don't apologize," she said, leaning into his chest and smiling once his arms wrapped around her, holding her steady. "I wanted it." She pulled back just enough to push up onto her tip toes and kiss his cheek. Finally, she left his arms and turned back to her desk, sighing at the mess of papers. She reached for her blazer and bent down for her panties, skirt, and shoes while Roman tucked himself away in his jeans.

Roman was at a loss for words. Usually, he was sent away after Nattie was done with him or he was ordered to start dinner while she bathed. Today though, she was silent as she gathered her clothes.

"Come up to the shower with me?"

Roman felt his eyes widen at her request, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Anything for you Mistress," he said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "Anything." For a moment he felt awkward, unsure of what he was supposed to do or say. "Shall I give you your messages?"

Nattie nodded, smiling as she led them from the office to the upstairs of her mansion like home. "Yes please," she answered, biting her lower lip as she felt the thick fluids start to slide down her inner thighs.

"TJ called to set up another date for this weekend," Roman recited, sounding clearly uninterested. He honestly hated the man that constantly tried for his Mistress' attention and affections. They'd gone out a few times before, only because Nattie's father urged her to, but she usually returned home early. "Your mother also called, requesting that you two take the weekend to yourselves on the yact.

Nattie wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "I'll be declining," she said, reaching the top of the stairs and turning down the long hallway.

Roman swallowed hard, unable to keep his eyes from flickering down to where her shirttail reached the fullest part of her ass. "Mistress, may I speak freely?"

Nattie nodded, pausing in the middle of the hall and turning to face Roman. "Yes."

Roman swallowed hard, barely able to force himself to speak. "TJ is everything your parents want for you. He'd made a good husband," he started, watching as a dark look settled on Nattied face. Suddenly, he knew he'd said something wrong.

Nattie let out a low, frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms. "Do you want me to get married?" she asked, standing a little taller. It was serious question. She knew he knew what it meant if she married. What they had would instantly stop and it wouldn't happen again.

Roman was quiet, lowering his head. He couldn't answer; knowing if he did either answer would put a wall between them. If he said he wanted her to get married, it would push her in that direction and insinuate that he wanted what they had to end. If he said he didn't, she would know that what he had for her went so much deeper than master and servant. He couldn't risk that either. He couldn't ruin her reputation.

Nattie's jaw tightened, a lump settling in her throat. She watched as confliction crossed his face. "I don't want to get married," she finally murmured, looking down at her bare feet. "Not to TJ, not to anyone." She knew with their standings in society, her and Roman would never be able to cross the line of master and servant, but as long as he stayed with her, she'd make the best of their situation and lives.

"Mistress?"

Nattie felt her entire body start to tremble, either from the nerves or the sudden chill she felt, she didn't know. "I want to spend my life with you, Roman. I know that we can't have a wedding or any of that, but as long as you're here with me, I'm yours."

Roman could barely think, a wide, ecstatic smile gracing his lips as he wrapped his arms around Nattie. He lifted her up and twirled her around a couple of times before he pushed her back against the door and kissed her. He couldn't believe his ears, this woman that had taken over his heart wanted him just as much. "I'd never leave you."

* * *

(A/N): I don't usually write het, so this was definitely a bit of a challenge, but knowing that my giftee loved it made it all worth it! Thoughts are always appreciated!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
